1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus equipped with a hybrid AF system that allows a switch-over between two different AF methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2002-311328 discloses an electronic camera equipped with a hybrid AF system featuring two AF methods (a phase difference detection AF method and a contrast detection AF method), through which autofocusing operation is executed. The electronic camera indicates to the user whether or not a focus match state has been achieved based upon AF results.